Alone In The End- PewDieCry
by Lazay Woman
Summary: Another PewDieCry fanfiction. Pewdie is trying to cope with his break up with Marzia, and Cry with Cheyenne. When they meet, something attracts them to each other. Can they get over the hurtles they must face and be together? Or will the red string of fate be severed by their own hands. Maybe their love was doomed from the start. Rated M for dark and suicidal themes.
1. Reaching Out

_~I know, another series? When are you going to finish the other ones you started? Well, I have no idea. A lot of shit is going down now, and I thought a new series is what I needed. So, for now I will be starting a new series. I am not one for angst, so bare with me. This might be a very depressing ass story. Anyways, hope you enjoy.~_

 **Chapter 1: Reaching Out**

 _Did... I hear that right?_

 _No, no way that was what she said._

Cry stared at the place she last stood, speaking words that he did not and would not allow to be comprehended.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. It hurts too much to be near you. And I know it hurts you."

 _She isn't saying this... she isn't..._

"Thank you for loving me."

 _No... Don't say that... Please, stop this._

"I'm sorry. Goodbye, Ryan."

 _No... No. No. No. No. No. No. NO!_

"NO!" He yelled, eyes opening in shock as his hand suddenly reached out in front of him.

She wasn't there. It was that dream again.

No longer could he stroke her hair with this hand, that he was now again trying to reach out to her with.

He knew better than anyone that that in itself was an impossibility.

Cry loved her too much, and it was his feelings that ended her and him. It made her disappear from his life.

Pulling back his hand, Cry placed it over his eyes, shielding his vision from the room so full of her memory.

"...This is ridiculous." Cry said out loud to himself, shaking his head to disperse the thoughts in his mind.

"It's been years. You should be over her by now, Ryan."

But, no matter how much time has gone, she is always there, in every room in his home and in every thought he has.

Standing up, Cry wandered over to the large wall mirror he saw her look into every morning to fix her make up.

He stared at his reflection for a moment, realizing how long it has been since then. Reaching his hand up, he felt his grown beard he hasn't bothered to shave.

 _I should shave. She liked it when I was shaven._

His laughter that followed was hallow as he knew she wouldn't have to mind anymore, since she was no longer there to kiss him as a reward for shaving for her.

Looking into his eyes, he could not see the light that once shown in them when she was around. _She brought life into me, only to immediately kill it. Funny._

He wished he could blame her, but it was his fault in the first place.

Now a-days, he can only feel like she is truly there when looking into this mirror. It's why he keeps it, like everything else in the damn house.

Sighing, Cry forced himself to look away from his reflection to go take care of his needs.

Having showered and shaved, he pulled out the only suite he wore and got dressed, realizing half way on that he had gotten a little thinner.

Tying a green and black stripped tie, he looked into the mirror and smiled bitterly, realizing something else.

"This is the same suite I wore for everything."

Like when he took her on their first date.

When he first proposed to her.

And when he said goodbye to her.

This suite held the most important memories of them, and just seeing himself in it made Cry sick.

But, taking a deep breathe, he turned away and headed out the door.

 _This is the last day I will wear this damn thing, I swear it._

 ** _TBC..._**

 _~Well, I hope you enjoyed this. I had to go to a dark place to pull this up, so be glad. See ya.~_


	2. Please Come Home

_~I know, another chapter in the same day?! Well, I am feeling... well, not a passion, but something about this story. It is pulling me in, and I can't help but write more. I have no idea how long this story will keep my interest, so I will put as many as I want to in a short amount of time. Good? Good. Hope you enjoy.~_

 **Chapter 2: Please Come Home**

Laying on the couch, Pewds stared at the ceiling fan and tried not to think, afraid even moving a muscle would cause his emotional state to go from nice and numb to being hit with a clusterfuck of feelings he did not want.

He knew he couldn't hide from reality forever, but it was a nice thought to have.

It was then the phone decided to make itself heard, breaking his peaceful silence.

Sighing, he dragged himself up and made himself answer his cell, the ringtone indicating it was his friend Ken.

"Yeah?" Pewdie asked, voice void of emotion and dull even to him.

"Hey heeeeeyyy! How's my favorite guy in the world?" Ken answered in an overly cheerful voice, obviously in an attempt to bring joy to Pewdie's otherwise non-existent happiness.

"What do you want Ken?" He asked, massaging his forehead in frustration. Pewdie had already told his friends to not bother him, so why were they still trying to cheer him up when he didn't want to be?

"Oh, you know, wondering if you wanted to go out drinking with me, Mark, and Stephen. It'll be a guys night out, what do you say?"

Pewdie sighed. It was always like this, his friends attempting to get him out of the house and try to be happy. Maybe he just wanted to wallow in self pity, but they didn't seem to care. "The answer is no. Sorry, I just don't want to go anywhere."

He heard his friend sigh also, then his voice dropped as he got serious. "Felix, you can't stay like this forever."

"I'm sorry, but no." Pewds said in slight anger, hanging up in frustration before Ken could say anything else.

He hated being a dick, but really, Pewds just didn't want to be near anyone at the time, when the wounds were still fresh to him.

Sure, it had been months since Marzia ended the relationship they had, but it still hurt. If love and life go on, then why was he still there, hurting just as much?

Pewdie fell down onto the couch and again stared at the ceiling fan, watching it go round and round. He couldn't help but envy it, for it had only one job and that was to work by spinning around.

Sure, must be boring as hell after a while, but much easier to handle than what he was right then.

After a while, he sighed again and got up when nature called to use the toilet.

Having flushed and washed his hands, he looked at the mirror above the sink and sighed sadly, sliding down onto the floor.

Sitting, he brought his knees up and hugged them tightly, face hidden as the tears fell down again, the numbing barrier finally giving away under the flood.

 _I love you, Marzia. Please come back home to me._

 ** _TBC..._**

 _~And that was the second chapter. Yes, I know, I am a depressing person. But it get better... only to fall down another shit hole, true, but it does get better! See ya.~_


	3. Her Perfume

_~And here is chapter 3. I was on a family camping trip, so I had to wait a little to make and post this. Hope you enjoy.~_

 **Chapter 3: Her Perfume**

"Hey man, thanks again for doing this. Means a lot to me."

Cry smiled and slapped his friend Russ's shoulder, shaking his head. "No problem. You ever need another Best Man, just give me a call."

Russ and Cry laughed as Red shouted over her shoulder, "HE WON'T BE NEEDING IT!" before getting back to the conversation she was having.

"Aw man, how could I have ever gotten so lucky?" Russ asked out loud, looking back at his new bride with such gentle and caring eyes Cry had to look away with a hidden grimace.

Seeing love made him more aware of how empty inside he was. Grinning, Cry shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe she'll go for a chick next time."

Russ smirked at the comment. "You know, three ways are really in right now."

"Yeah, and so is Minx. Maybe Red will go for the gold." Cry laughed at Russ's fallen expression. "Don't worry dude. Red isn't into chicks. And Minx has her fire breathing dragon."

Russ raised an eyebrow as he said, "Don't you mean Krisim?"

"Close enough."

Smiling, Russ pulled Cry into a head lock and ruffled his friend's hair. "Thanks Cry. I'll remember this when I find Red in bed with those two."

"It was my pleasure." He said cockily, struggling out of the hold Russ had on him.

Russ let go and laughed along with Cry, then heard his name being called. "Well, I believe the Mrs. is calling me. Thanks again for coming, Cry."

Cry shrugged. "It was no problem. I'm glad you found someone to spend your life with."

"Me too." He replied, chuckling when Red again called for him. Turning around, he waved bye to his friend. "See ya, man."

"See ya." Cry said, waving back in farewell. He watched in both joy and envy as Russ dipped Red down into a passionate kiss.

Shaking his head, Cry turned around and walked over to the buffet table and grabbed some punch, sipping it as he watched others dance.

'They seem to be having fun.' Cry thought as he saw the newly weds dancing slowly, very little to no space between them.

Sighing, he went to drink his punch when he realized there was none left in his cup. Cry turned to the punch bowl and went to dip his cup in for another drink, when an image appeared on the liquid.

Freezing on the spot, Cry wanted to scream but held it in as to not disturb the party. Quickly he slapped his face to make sure he wasn't dreaming and looked again.

She was still there.

'No. No no no no no no NO! This isn't real, Cry. You're just dreaming.'

The girl in the punch bowl spoke, words dead and cold. **_"wHAt DId YoU dO To mE rYaN? WHat diD yOU Do?"_**

Cry dashed in a panic to his car and yanked open the door, climbing inside and starting the vehicle, driving off away from her.

"It's alright, Cry. You're just hallucinating from lack of sleep. You're NOT crazy."

He wished that were true, but it wasn't the first time She showed up in his daily life when it shouldn't be possible.

She shouldn't have been there in his life, but yet She was. Though, it's been a few years since She left, She suddenly appeared again in strange ways.

She didn't feel like the girl he once knew and loved. She felt cold and distant, and more than a little terrifying.

Cry pulled into his driveway and stopped the vehicle, laying his face down on the steering wheel in an attempt to calm himself.

'She doesn't exist anymore, Cry. So stop getting hopeful.' He thought to himself, stepping out of the car and into his house.

In the entrance, Cry kicked off his shoes and picked them up, carrying them up the stairs and into his bedroom where he threw them into the closet.

There, inside the room, he was hit with memories of Her. He sighed and knew attempting to keep his feelings down was useless.

Stumbling over to the dresser she used, Cry picked up a certain bottle of perfume she liked to use and closed his eyes as he sprayed the air with it.

He didn't make it to the bed as he crumbled to the floor, holding onto the bottle that she loved to use so much, tears finally falling free and words tumbling out in a rush.

"I'm so sorry, Chey. I'm so very very sorry. I didn't know. I didn't know. If I did, I would have stopped you. I'm sorry it took to THIS for me to see. For anyone to have seen."

Apology after apology fell from his lips as Cry held onto the bottle for dear life, trying to hold onto the hopes that She will come and ease his mind.

She only came when Cry fell into a fitful sleep, only being seen in his dreams.

 _ **TBC...**_

 _~Poor Cry T_T! I feel terrible for doing this to him, but I have to make him struggle so he can learn something later on. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya!~_


	4. Meeting A Bro

_~Well, it has been over a year since I've updated this story. I only recently came back on here to look at my unfinished projects, so here is the next chapter. This is actually something I wrote a long while ago before this story happened, but I never really had a place for it. It actually fits really well into the story, to the point that this story might have been revolved around this. Anyways, I made a few adjustments and added material in, so I hope you enjoy.~_

 **Chapter 4: Meeting A Bro**

Pewds had been napping when he heard someone knocking on his door. Well, knocking wasn't quite it, more like banging loudly on it with their fist to demand his attention. Groaning, he unwillingly got up off the couch and stumbled to the door, opening it to see Ken and Stephen there grinning at him.

At this, he went to close the door on them, only to be stopped by Ken's foot in the door. "Nice try, but we're coming in." He said before letting themselves into his home much to the Swede's dismay.

So he did the next best thing and went to his room, purposely ignoring them as he climbed into unmade bed, laying on his many pillows.

"Come on, Pewds! You've been locked up in your house for too damn long. You NEED a night out." Ken begged his bro for the thousandth time that month, Stephen nodding his head in agreement.

Pewdie groaned, sitting up from the mountain of pillows and blankets he had and glared at them. "I'm not going anywhere and am going back to never leaving my house again."

Pewds sighed sadly. "There's no way I'll be able to get over her. I still love her so much..." Pewdie trailed off, sighing again and looking down, his friends glancing at eachother before turning back to him.

"Pewds," Stephen started slowly, knowing he was treading on thin ice, "I know you're hurt, but you can't stay locked away forever. We won't allow you to hide out anymore."

Ken nodded, then jumped onto the bed, hug tackling his bro. "Now, pweeeeeezzzzz go out drinking with us tonight! I promised Mark and Jack we'd all meet up together! I won't stop until you do!" He threatened and pleaded, making Pewds sigh again, frustrated but finally caving in.

"Fine! But, only for tonight. And if I say to take me home, you take me home immediately." Ken bobbed his head quickly in agreement, happily jumping up and rushing out the bedroom to wait for his bro.

Pewds sighed. _I wish everybody would just leave me alone..._

But, even as he thought that, he got out of bed and quickly got dressed, preparing for the worst.

 **At the bar:**

"Scotch. Straight on the rocks, please." Pewds said as the bartender nodded, pulling out a bottle of liquor and, after dropping in a couple of ice cubes, poured a glass of amber liquid.

The swede thanked her quietly and took a sip. He wasn't much of a drinker and the light brown alcohol burned as it went down his parched throat, but he decided that it didn't taste so bad and took a long pull of it.

"Rough day?" A deep, gruff voice said beside him.

Pewds turned to his left and saw a man who could be somewhere in his mid 20's or early 30's. He was tall and lean, but also had a kind of build to him. Not lanky or even buff. Like he worked out sometimes, just enough to keep in shape. The suit he wore was a bit disheveled, giving him a more casual after-business hours air.

His eyes were a dark oceanic blue-green that held a certain depth to them that couldn't possibly be colored contacts making them that way. Side-burns were trimmed and well kept, the rest of his face clean shaven. He must have recently shaved. He wasn't bad looking, and you could see the woman bartender eying him appreciatively.

"Guess you could say that." The Swede said thoughtfully.

The man looked over and met Pewd's gaze. "Girl problems, I assume." Wasn't asking or anything, just merely stating it.

Pewds went to take another pull at his drink, realizing that it was empty. Before he could ask, the man said, "Could I get a couple drinks for me and my pal here?"

The bartender nodded, pouring them each more of the amber liquid before going back to 'cleaning the counter top'.

"Thanks." Pewds said, taking a drink from his refilled glass.

"No problem, Friend." He said, his blue-green eyes watching the Swede intently.

Pewds sat the now empty glass down and eyed the man's own untouched one.

Seeing this, the man slid his drink in front of Pewds. "Here. I'm not thirsty."

Pewds took it graciously and took a drink from it, the man still eying him curiously. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing in particular." He said, eyes not leaving him.

The Swede cleared his throat before saying, "You sound familiar."

The man looked at Pewds in surprise, but then forced a smile. "Hehe, yeah, I get that a lot. Guess I just have that type of voice." He rubbed the back of his neck as he laughed nervously.

Pewds looked at him in confusion, but didn't say anything else on the matter. "So, what's your name?"

The man stopped laughing, but smiled at the Swede. "Oh, where are my manners?" Holding out his hand, he said, "The name's Cryaotic, but you can call me Cry. Nice to make your acquaintance."

Pewds was a bit agap at the polite way Cry spoke, not expecting him to sound so formal. "PewDiePie, but I'm called Pewds." He said, a bit dazed as he took the man's hand.

Pewds marveled at the strength of Cry's grip in one hand alone, wondering where he hid so much muscle in such a gentle and smooth hand.

"Um... you alright there Friend?" Cry asked, making Pewds snap out of his thoughts to realize he was still holding Cry's hand.

Pulling his hand away, Pewds smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, was just... lost in thought."

"No problem." He said, soft blue-green eyes watching him curiously.

Pewds sighed and looked down at his half filled cup, perspiration gliding down the clear glass. He was now thinking of Marzia, the love of his life. He didn't want to remember the look she gave him as she said, "I'm leaving you Pewds, and I'm never coming back. Enjoy your life."

She didn't even glance back at him, and all he could was watch as she drove away. Left the house. Left the dogs. Left PEWDIE. Left them all behind as she kept her word.

Pewds wished he could just forget her already. It's been months since she left, but his heart hasn't come close to healing. He could almost feel the hole in his chest getting wider, killing his already malled heart.

Pewds was in deep thought when Cry placed his hand on the Swede's shoulder, making Pewds look over at the sympathetic man beside him.

"I get it. Can't stop thinking about her, can't seem to get the whole thing out of your head, feeling guilty about what happened, and thinking about what you could have done to make things alright, so she wouldn't have had to go."

Pewds looked at Cry in surprise, wondering how the hell he would know about him and Marzia, when he realized he was probably talking about himself, which saddened the Swede. "You know how it feels too?"

Cry nodded, eyes a bit distant as he said, "A long, long time ago." As if noticing he is making Pewds sad, he smiled at the Swede. "But I am fine now, so no worries! You will be alright too, in time. Trust me."

Pewds nodded and, without thinking, took the man's hand in his own, squeezing it in comfort and appreciation. "Thanks. You made this whole trip here worthwhile."

Cry grinned, turning his hand over to hold and squeeze Pewd's hand back. "Same to you. Though I come here every Friday night, this was the most interesting of days."

Pewds couldn't help grinning back, thinking the man was a bit handsome. 'Who'd be crazy enough to leave him?' Thinking this, he noticed how he still held onto Cry's hand, but this time Pewdie was reluctant to pull his hand out of the man's.

Without thinking, he said out loud, "Your hand feels nice..."

Cry blinked in surprise, then frowned as he said, "Yours too." But fell into a deep train of thought.

Pewds was glad that his big mouth hadn't removed the cool, yet gentle hand still holding his own. It was a nice feeling against his own always hot skin.

Cry watched as the Swede unconsciously began rubbing his thumb over Cry's knuckles in soothing circles, the hot skin beginning to worry the brunette. 'Is it normal for someone to be this warm?'

Pewds watched with confusion as Cry lifted his free hand to place it against his forehead. The hand was cool.

Cry's eyes widened in shock. "You're burning up! You shouldn't be here with such a fever!"

Pewds tilted his head, not comprehending. "What do you mean? I feel fi-" As Pewds spoke, his vision suddenly went blurry and he felt himself begin to fall foreword as his vision went black.

When Cry saw the Swede fall towards him, he caught him as Pewd's feverish skin burned through the suit Cry wore. "Pewds?! You alright? Pewds!"

Cry swore under his breath when he got no response, but sighed in relief when he heard the Swede's shallow breathe. 'Good, he only passed out.'

"Is he alright?" Cry didn't have to look up to know it was the female bartender, her voice between annoyance and worry.

"Yeah, guess he can't handle his liquor, haha." He said with a chuckle, not wanting to make a big deal out of it in case Pewds didn't like that sort of thing.

The brunette groaned inwardly as he realized he didn't know where Pewds lived.

'I didn't see him come with anyone else... guess it can't be helped. I'll bring him to my place.' Cry thought as he picked up the Swede bridal style and carried him out the door of the bar.

 **Meanwhile with Ken and Stephen, after saying goodbye to Mark and Jack:**

"Geez Ken, how many shots did you have?" Stephen groaned as he helped Ken to his feet.

Ken laughed, saying, "Only 'bout, like, 15 or so. Not enough to knock me out." As he said this, he stumbled over the leg of a chair and into Stephen.

"That's it. No more drinking for a week for you." Stephen said as he caught the drunken bearded man.

Ken tried to argue with them as they headed towards the booth Pewds was at, when Stephen suddenly asked, "Hey, where'd Pewdie go?"

Ken stopped his drunken babbling to look over to where they left their Swedish friend. "Maybe he turned invisible."

Stephen rolled his eyes as he walked over to the bartender. "Excuse me, but have you seen our friend? Tall, blonde, staring into nothingness."

"Oh, him. Yeah, he left with his friend a few minutes ago." She said as she cleaned glasses.

"Huh? He left without us?" Ken said, looking like he was a kicked puppy.

"Yeah. Tall brunette guy with blue-green eyes to die for. One hell of a man if you ask me. Could make anyone swoon." She said, sighing dreamily.

Stephen nodded his head, thanking her before dragging Ken out the door and into the car.

"We gotta go get Pewds, Steph!" Ken said, sounding like a child who forgot his toy.

Stephen got into the drivers seat and started the engine. "He'll be fine."

 ** _TBC..._**

 _~Mark and Jack are referring to Markiplier and Jacksepticeye, while Ken and Stephen are referring to CinnamonToastKen and Stephano (from Amnesia).~_


End file.
